The present invention relates to numerically controlled machine tools, and more particularly to a means for detecting the degree of opening of the jaws of an electrically driven chuck on a numerically controlled machine tool.
In recent years, remarkable progress has been made in the automation of machine tools, especially in the field of numerically controlled machine tools which are controlled in accordance with programs in tapes or other input mediums.
This progress given rise to a requirement to adapt a numerically controlled machine tool for the production of different shapes and sizes, each article being few in quantity.